Deadly Attraction
by hellotaylor
Summary: Castiel/Lucifer one shot no porn sorry


Lucifer rubbed his chin as he leaned back in the motel chair. He had somehow managed to convince Castiel to have a nice little chat with him. He rented a cheap motel, much like the ones the Winchesters stayed in, and pushed the furniture to the sides, except for a table and two chairs in the middle.

Lucifer was actually surprised that Castiel had shown up in the first place and was surprised yet again when he showed up without the Winchesters in tote.

"Is something wrong Lucifer?" Castiel asked in a small voice.

Lucifer lifted his head and stared at Castiel; "Why the Winchesters? Why get involved with them and all the baggage they have?"

Castiel just blinked at Lucifer with his big blue eyes for a moment. "Because I raised Dean from perdition. Now they have become family to me; and one doesn't turn their backs on family -"

Castiel realized his mistake too late.

Lucifer's face darkened and his body tensed. He tapped his fingers on the table then stood up, pushing the chair back violently.

He turned his back to Castiel and ran his fingers through his hair.

"No, one mustn't turn their back on family." Lucifer said in a deadly whisper. His eyes locked on some random piece of furniture in front of him. Michael's angry words spinning through his head.

A heavy silence filled the room for long minutes. Castiel finally broke it by coughing slightly and asking, "May I see your wings?"

Lucifer turned around, slightly confused. "My wings? Why?"

"I…I would like to see if they are still the same."

Lucifer turned all the way around, tilted his head to the side and regarded Castiel with suspicion. After a few moments of holding Castiel's gaze, Lucifer shrugged and straightened his shoulders. He slowly unfolded his large wings. Castiel's eyes fell to the 16 foot long gray wings.

Lucifer's wings were so different than those of the other angels. His feathers were crooked and in some places missing all together.

"They are different."

"Hell has a way of doing that."

Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair, not use to someone who openly stared the way Castiel did. Not that he minded. His wings were the only thing he liked about himself, which wasn't saying much as they were in dismal condition.

Lucifer was too caught up in his thoughts to realize that Castiel had stood up and closed the short distance between them. He probably wouldn't have noticed until he felt Castiel's soft hand stroking his feathers.

Lucifer looked down at the shorter angel, wondering aloud what he was doing, "What are you doing?"

"Fixing your feathers."

"Why?"

Castiel stopped his careful attention on the wings before him and looked up at Lucifer. "Because, no angel's feathers should look like this."

Lucifer let out a twisted laugh.

"I'm serious Lucifer."

Lucifer looked down at Castiel and raised an eyebrow. He was surprised to see that Castiel _was _serious.

"What a particular creature you are" Lucifer whispered.

Castiel held Lucifer's gaze for a moment longer before turning back to the expanse of feathers in front of him.

Lucifer watched, letting small shivers of pleasure travel through his body. He raised his hand and gently cupped Castiel's chin, turning his face upwards.

Castiel gave him a confused and before he could say anything, Lucifer was softly pressing his lips to Castiel's.

Castiel turned his head to the side and pressed his lips to Lucifer's. Lucifer held still, as if any sudden movement would frighten Castiel away. When Castiel deepened the kiss and ran his tongue over Lucifer's bottom lip, Lucifer kissed back, parting his lips. Lucifer brought his arms up to grip Castiel's hips, quickly taking control. He wrapped his wings around Castiel, creating a warm place.

After a few moment of exploring each other's mouth, they parted.

"Well Cassie, I didn't know you had it in you" Lucifer said softly, chuckling.

"Dean said the same thing-"

Lucifer froze, his body tensing.

"You let that _human _touch you?" He hissed.

Castiel stayed silent for a moment then said almost inaudibly "I like him."

Lucifer uncurled his wings and spread them so that the tips were brushing either wall. The lights fizzled and exploded, darkening the motel room so only the soft evening light filtered through the dirty curtains.

Castiel stepped back, the back of his legs hitting the table. He pressed a hand to the table, trying to maintain his composure.

Lucifer stepped forward quickly, putting his arms on either side of Castiel, pinning him to the table. He leaned forward slowly, lowering both himself and Castiel to the table.

His face was just millimeters away from Castiel's when he whispered "Let me show you why I never bowed to humans"


End file.
